


心念一动

by firehorns



Category: DCU
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, another universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehorns/pseuds/firehorns
Summary: 校园恋爱故事（雾）年龄差18岁。Bruce暂且姓氏为Kane，后面会改回来（我还在想理由【。】）





	1. Chapter 1

接近6点的天色彩暗蓝，天幕色彩扩散温柔得像湖水起涟漪。风从窗缝探进抚动衣衫，绕指兜过轻拨某个小镇男孩耳后的碎发。Clark手按着Abbas和Eliot的诗集，右手放着写了一半的报告分析，视线却停在面前黑板与讲台，恍恍然又无意识地勾勒着某个英挺的身影。  
20岁的Clark Kent坐在Bruce Kane教授讲课的教室的隔壁空教室，心思飘到九霄云外，差点就要忘了自己在哪且要做什么。

“铃！”  
Clark一激灵，这才意识到自己又走神了许久，心里愧疚，摇着头赶紧叠好资料收好书笔，看都没看就塞进了包里，然后快步从最后一排走到第一排。他把包丢在座椅上，坐下就准备往后靠，突然想起自己早上做的三文治还放在包里，他又赶紧坐直了，免得压坏包里的东西。Clark低声埋怨自己的忘性，小心翼翼地把三文治拿出来放在桌子上。可惜，好歹也是被书本压了一天，虽说夹心的蔬菜和火腿没掉出来，白色的酱汁倒是被挤的满袋子都是。Clark不挑食，更不会嫌弃自己的食物——虽然看起来已经是惨不忍睹了，且他现在确实也很饿，按理说他不回家吃饭时也会三餐准时，本该早就解决而不是连晚饭都忘了吃。他抽出一张纸巾，把袋口稍微清理了一下，然后一脸抱歉地转向第四排、左手边对着摊开的大部头正奋笔疾书、表情严肃的Lois Lane。  
“Lois？”  
“说。”赶论文的姑娘头也不抬地丢了个词。  
“你要……呃，三文治吗？”答话的男生听起来有点怂。  
“……”  
Lois停下，左手托着下巴，右手两指夹着笔，露出一脸不可思议表情的同时用力地在桌面敲击了几下，咚咚咚，明显不耐烦。“童子军，你打断我思绪流动的过程就是为了让我解决你那该死的三文治吗？”  
“抱歉……你需要吗？”Clark露出一个讨好的笑容，“我担心你又忘了吃饭。”

Clark其实也不是不知道Lois的脾性。Lois Lane出身在军人世家，祖辈三代忠诚效力于政府军队。父亲Samuel Lane是美军上校，Clark曾偶然瞥见过一眼。那是刚开学没多久。那时英美文学史刚上完，Lois和Clark在楼道里穿过涌动的人群正讨论着课程的内容，突然看见一位穿着军装，头发泛白，表情冷淡的英俊中年男性站在教学楼外茂密树林下抽着烟。Lois远远看见他，低声骂了一句，拖着不知所以的Clark赶忙往回走。  
“Lois Lane！”男子开了口，口气不善。  
Lois定住脚步，翻了个白眼转身双手抱胸。她示意Clark留在原地，自己迈开大步子登登登就往着那名男人走去。Clark看着Lois的表情从不悦转向不耐烦，似乎还带了些怒气，而那一名男子却由始至终一副冷淡接近冷漠的表情，显而易见他们没能进行一场友好的谈话。没过几分钟Lois就走回来，男人没有动，目送Lois回走的方向顺带削了Clark一眼。Clark背后一颤的同时突然意识到Lois与他的眉目相似。他盯着抢回包的Lois，一下不知道该说什么。  
“对，他是我爸，你别用那种眼神看我好吗？”Lois口气有点凶。  
初春的暖意没能拯救气氛。Clark挠头，“啊……我没别的意思。”就是你两表情相似罢了。Clark没敢说。  
“我跟他……关系不好。”Lois见Clark窘迫，意识到自己的失态，于是口气放缓，“他刚刚只是跑来问我是不是执意要在Justice学院读书。我说是，他就开始说教了……不如说是命令我转过去Metropolis大学。”  
Clark应了一声，见Lois不说话，他也不开口，就只是在包里拿出一把伞替心情复杂的Lois挡着太阳。

Justice学院虽没有Metropolis大学那么有名，也算是美国的著名学院，毕竟相对于其他校园的年龄，Justice学院也就存在那么二十多年，就历史而言也是比不过其他著名学院的悠久与文化沉淀。但新生校园有个好处就是环境非常优雅，老师们也并不都是老学究，不少新秀水平很高，加之时代事物交织变化迅速，为了不落后与吸收更多，校园就包容性自然也强。学校的开创者有四位，一位是Martha Kane，一位是Alfred Pennyworth，另外两位都是哥谭显贵，分别是Jon Malone以及他的夫人Kara Malone。Martha Kane据传在一场意外中丧生，而Alfred Pennyworth也很久不露面，所以事务基本交由Malone夫妇打理。说来也有趣，夫妇两人出身高贵，年轻的时候却是抱着嬉皮心态满世界走，看见了不少人间美景，却也遇见了不少需要帮助的孩子，回来哥谭后便致力于教育事业。后来Kane女士说服他们，于是就有了Justice学院。虽说是金贵的学校，奖学金多的令别的学院望尘莫及，加上请来的师资优异，于是不少普通人家成绩优异的孩子选择来Justice学院念书。  
Clark Kent也算是其中之一。  
……虽然不只是这个原因。

“给我吧，我饿死了。”Lois看起来败给了Clark的笑容。Clark心里感谢救世主Lois，又跑上去把三文治交给了Lois，“别跟我客气。”  
Lois眼睛看起来要翻上天了。  
Clark完成了任务，转身就要跑回去提包走人。Lois眼珠子一骨碌，叫住了Clark，“你今天怎么回事？”  
Clark心念一转，回过头向着Lois露出大白牙，脚底似呼呼生风，“等人。”  
Lois见着Clark的身影一瞬间没了，又想起自己的实习稿子以及主修的论文，暗骂Clark是只白眼狼，却也只能继续写下去。

Clark其实也算是算准了时间。Kane教授一般收拾东西不快，大概也需要个四五分钟才会从教室里走出来，那时候人少。Kane教授其实不喜人多，平日是看不出来的，Clark也是在家里听他独自念叨了一句才突然知道。  
嘿，只有我知道。Clark偷笑。  
Kane教授前脚刚迈出教室，Clark就装作刚上完课、恰好经过教授的课室跟上了他的后步。“Kane教授，今天上课怎么样？”  
Kane教授听见Clark轻快的年轻语调，转身点点头，“……还好。”

Clark不是很懂为什么Kane教授要留一把大胡子。本来教授就面部表情不明显，没法从他表情读出什么，有时候Clark甚至得通过他胡子的上下颤动来判断他是不是在笑。教授又习惯戴着一副平光镜，头发也不怎么梳，就是随意地披着过颈的发，加上穿着普通，活像个路人宅。  
教授你也才38岁啊……跟着脚步过缓的教授走路的Clark差点落了个踉跄。  
不过出乎意料的，教授的课非常受欢迎。Clark知道教授也只是在学院里任教四年而已，居然也成为了学院宣传文史学院时的提及对象之一。而且虽然受欢迎，也不见有其他教授挤兑，除了文史学院，物理学院的Lex Luthor——一个获得过物理诺贝尔奖、拥有不少专利甚至拥有自己的科学实验室的科学领军人物——也曾在学院公开表示“Bruce Kane就是我的灵感之一”。——但这些都是Clark在同学间听来的，教授未曾提及一字一词。

有时他会觉得教授仿佛游离于人群之外，脚步轻缓有力，灵魂却不在此处，但他也不曾开口询问什么。

人生不同，感触不同，不如等交织时再互相感受。  
——不过也请让我多了解你一些。  
Clark心里祈祷。

“你刚上完课？”Kane教授似有些后知后觉。  
“对的。”Clark压着兴奋点点头。  
“哦……”教授歪头，没说话了。  
哦……哦？就一个哦？  
Clark有点着急，无意识地咬了咬唇。“教授你忘了？你说好跟我一起吃晚饭的？”  
“……哦！”这下教授反应过来了。“抱歉我差点忘了……”  
“哈！没关系。我中午已经把材料准备好了，回去我做就好。”Clark更靠近了些，一副要黏住教授的样子。  
Kane教授停下，张张口，又没出声。  
Clark心里警铃大作，“教授？发生什么事了？”  
“啊……我……有约了今天。”镜片有些反光，Clark看不清教授的眼睛。“抱歉，明天吧？”  
估计是学院给的工资多，教授大多数时候晚餐都在学院外解决，在Clark来之前早餐午餐都拜托教务办秘书帮他多带一份。Clark见过那个秘书，他好像叫Tony……似乎与教授是朋友。跟教授有交情的人似乎都是厉害的家伙，Tony虽是个秘书，说不定深藏不露。  
……重点是，跟教授交情还甚好。  
Clark把无关信息推出脑外，重新看向教授的双眼，尝试着让自己看起来有些可怜，“教授……”  
Kane教授看起来不吃这一套，不过也不强硬。“是我的问题。但今天的约会很重要。我会补偿。”  
Clark觉得心里警铃要爆炸了。“约……约会？”  
“嗯，他是我的一位……好友。”教授思忖一刻，丢出“朋友”一词，表情没有改变。  
那也行……Clark勉强接受了这个解释。  
见Clark有点委屈，Kane教授似暗暗有些无奈。他顿了顿，拍拍Clark的肩膀，“有机会我也是要向你引见的。他对我而言是一位很重要的人。”  
手掌的瞬间暖热留在了肩膀上，Clark觉得空气瞬间温热了起来。他窜到教授另一边，心有不甘倒也不再遗憾，“那……教授我走了？”  
教授扶扶眼镜，点头道是。“我也不需你送。”走几步又像是想起什么，“今晚可能晚回。”  
Clark也点头，往教授另一侧走去，走时还忍不住又回头看了几眼。教授见他回头，神情有些疑惑却也直着走了，没询问。  
Clark步履显重。


	2. Chapter 2

人生的悲苦痛楚，年轻的Clark大抵上都有所知有所受，但对象不同，不一定放得下。

他其实是个很幸福的孩子。嗷嗷待哺之时被亲生父母抛弃在道路旁，在那个电闪雷鸣之夜，Martha Kent下车冒雨跑来握住这个孱弱却闪耀的生命的手；当他可以行走了，夫妇牵着他的手带着他走遍小镇的每一寸土地，在和煦的暖风里轻抚他的头顶，笑声就着阳光一并绽放；待他又长大了些，Clark努力地尝试着为温馨小家的维持做些贡献，收养他的Kent夫妇给予他他们所有的支持与爱意，而Clark也尽力让他的父母为他自豪……他爱着他的养父母，他爱着这个小镇，他爱着朝阳笑容鸟鸣笑声，他爱着自己的生活，他爱着这个世界，哪怕他是一个一开始就不被爱的产物。

他是一个新的世界。

——而满地泥泞鞋跟起落，一个世界又一个世界走过。新生的、蓬勃的、衰去的，生命的规律循环推动着，天晓得结局是不是又一番轮回。不过寿终正寝，也没有了遗憾。  
他却没能在Jonathan Kent咽下最后一口气前见到他。

镇子的居民们纷纷带来最深切的哀悼来到那座被橘黄灯光包围的屋子。Martha Kent很坚强，她心诚接过居民们的感叹与祈祷，一袭衣裙是庄重正式又坚决毅然的色彩。  
Lana给了Clark一个支持的眼神，点点头，凑过来一句耳语并握住他的手。“我会帮你照顾好Martha”。她说。  
Clark用眼神谢过她，小心翼翼地溜出小屋。

门外是另一片光景：月光，风响，昆虫叫。Clark沿着路走，走着走着走到养父落脚的最后一处。他抬头望星辰。

Clark Kent其实感受不到什么：按理而言他应当难过，他应当失落，他应当感受到一切他可能感受到的东西。而他没有。  
他只是很可惜。  
他很遗憾，很可惜，还有惭愧与自责。

——Clark失去了他的养父，Kent家失去了一位有担当的好丈夫、好男人，世界失去一个友好、善良、大智若愚的坚毅者。  
但他不难过。  
因为他在墨黑深浅的天幕中看见Jonathan的眼。那双眼告诉他说：我为你骄傲，不要难过。

 

那晚他和Martha静静地看了一晚上相册。橘光在头顶闪烁，在他们的身上投下温暖的阴影，好似Jonathan从未离开过。

他们各自都没有戳破。

 

下葬后的第三天，Clark早起煮好麦片，煎好培根，面包上淋着Martha爱的草莓酱。他待在餐桌前，静静地等待Martha。  
“那么早啊？”  
Martha打了声招呼，披着外套下楼，眼下一片青黑，脚步略为沉重。她看见坐的端正的Clark，又看见热气腾腾的早餐，本想提起精神感谢一番，双眼再次掠过他眼中色彩时她瞬间明了发生了什么。

“我……决定好好跟你经营农场。父亲不在了，我也是时候有所担当了。”Clark看着Martha逐渐沉下去的脸色，斟酌一番还是开了口。“我会认真念完高中，但大学我就不考了。我没有那个本领，家庭需要金钱支撑，我也没有办法留下你一人没人照顾。”

少年的神色担忧异常又毋庸置疑，Martha一腔遗憾与略微的气愤化作了无奈。她不是不知Clark的性格，想好了就不会改，他又懂得如何用犟性子磨得好结果，连相对而言能够强硬起来的Jonathan也无可奈何。

我们互相敬爱，同时前进，怎可能不懂你的执意。

Martha拉紧了外套，叹了口气，从楼梯走下来。她握过Clark的手，看着养儿如冰蓝钻石般的双眼，千言万语发不出一字。  
“再给我一次说服你的机会。”她听见自己略微干枯的声音。  
Clark抱过了Martha，头靠在她的肩膀上，没有回答。

 

周六，家里突然有人拜访。  
Clark那时候正把机器放回仓库。正午的烘烤让他汗流浃背不想言语，只想赶紧回家换套衣衫喝杯柠檬茶。热烈的光线从门口照进仓库，闷热的空气似乎能隔绝声响，他没注意到一块人形阴影的出现。  
“Clark Kent？”他听到一声模糊的叫唤。  
“Tommy，今天我恐怕不能去小聚会啦。”他蹲着。机器的齿轮需机油的养护，他小心翼翼地用吸油管处理着，并没有意识到来者叫的是他的全名。“你也知道我偶尔事情会比较多。”  
“你好，Clark Kent。”来人声音带了些笑意。  
Clark一愣神，突然意识到哪里不对，他赶忙转身，却看见一个挺拔的身影。那人背着光，姿态正式而不疏离。他看到那人袖扣的闪光，上移眼瞳暗处一点光却揪住了他的心脏。  
——那是他第一次见Bruce Kane。

事情就是这样，偶尔与偶尔相遇相得的必然，这居然是这样的笃定与不可抗，未知结果却深信不疑其确切与真诚，想想都大胆。  
但不知其然新生不惧，没有什么该失去也没有什么将失去，为何要怕？

Clark自己都不知道自己已经走出了新一步：不再局限。

 

其实那一天有许多值得记下的东西。  
好比Martha换上了一套她最漂亮又不过于太正式的长裙，挽了个发髻，不同平日，那般的神采奕奕温柔大方；例如那天是他的生日，那晚被朋友们撺掇推闹着到酒吧时却发现他的好友同学老师邻居都来帮他庆生；例如Lana告诉Clark她一直以来对他的感觉，她也希望Clark拥有着同她一般的想法……等等。  
还有细节，他其实也记得请。

养父死后的那些日子Clark都觉得自己浑浑噩噩，隐约觉得自己做出了正确的决定，心里有争斗与愤怒，表面却故作镇定。他有些记不清时间，走着就突然迷失了方向。  
而那一天，那些小的时刻最终在回忆的长流里成为隔窗上水滴相见的那些模糊色彩，唯独那个最模糊的身影成为最闪光可握的幸运。

有些感觉是一瞬间的事。

——收不回了。

只是当时的Clark Kent未能意识到。

“你好……”突如其来的紧张让Clark有点脚踩脚，只消盯着那人的领口，手套都没摘便伸出了手。对面人笑意未止，伸出的手指了指Clark的手套。Clark看见自己脏兮兮的手套上还挂着新的油痕，无言地嫌弃了自己一句，很不好意思地脱下右手手套，把手在衣衫上抹了一把才又伸出去。“再一次，呃，你好？”

他这时终于抬头，才真的看清了那人的脸，那是一片清澈而动人的湛蓝。

“我叫Bruce……Bruce Kane。初次见面。直呼名性都可以，不必跟我客气。”他稍稍敛起微笑，握住了Clark的手，后可能觉得自己太严肃，于是清清嗓子，坚定一握便松开手拍拍Clark的肩膀，语气似乎有些赞赏，“你比我想象中的要高。”  
17岁的Clark还是个能蹿个的年龄，不过相对于对方接近1米9的个头，Clark还是低了半个头。Clark把舌头捋平了，“你也很高，Kane……先生。”

面面相觑，Kane干脆地做了个手势让Clark跟着回屋，后来没有再出声。  
两人抱着各自的心思一言不发。  
Clark望着Kane的背影有点尴尬，摸摸鼻子跑到在前头给来客引路。Martha早就站在门口等他们，Clark远远望见Martha的表情，感觉自己在状况外，只好傻傻地先让两人进屋，然后短促说一句就赶忙进房间换了件衣服。他下楼时看见Kane与Martha交谈甚欢甚至有点疑惑，不过即使不知道为何，只要母亲开心，他也不会对来人有任何疑问。

……虽然他根本就没想着要怀疑。

…………事实上，连点戒备都没有。

“我昨日刚回来……噢我真怀念你的手艺！”Kane很满足地又咬了一口苹果派，“我在中东那阵子感觉每天都在吃沙子。风尘太大啦。”  
“我也很久没见到你了Bruce，看你还是这样，看来一切都还顺利？”Martha舀了一碗玉米浓汤，给面露歉意的Clark又夹去一块鸡肉，扫了一眼Kane，眼里有着欢喜也有着其他东西。

意不在此。

“Clark，这是Bruce Kane，我想你们应该互相介绍过了？”  
Kane友善地笑了，Clark的手无意识地在裤子上轻轻搓着。“是的。Clark是个很好的孩子，很勤快。”  
“呃，谢谢你，Kane先生。”看着Kane的双眼，他有点结巴地回应，“很抱歉当时没能及时反应过来……我以为你是我的好朋友Tom。”  
Kane的嘴角弧度又弯了些，“我们会是好朋友的。”

随后的时间里，Martha和Kane两人大多时刻随口谈谈，从食物的烹饪方式谈到近年情况，再到小镇风光，就像是多年老友未见，语气轻快而感慨。Clark静静地听着，努力在字句里探寻得更多他尚未了解的东西，但不知是不是因为他幼稚与天真，Clark未能在Kane的话语里捕捉到太多以至于可以构建一个完整形象的Bruce Kane。然而看Kane不拘小节的模样，也很难让人觉得他有所保留。

他们没有谈起Jonathan。他恍惚地想着。

午饭结束后Kane与Clark帮忙收拾桌子。Martha微笑着接过盘碟后，摆摆手让他们自个聊去，“Bruce，你去和Clark聊聊天吧。我来就好。”  
Bruce脸上依旧挂着那副友好的微笑，“好，麻烦了。”  
Clark觉得自己的胃紧张地拧了一下。

Kansas下午两点的天明亮，对面屋的麦浪随风一波又一波。Clark的视线却只能集中在某几点，他拘谨地请Kane坐下，说着就要跑回屋装作沏茶实则冷静。  
“不必了。”Kane截住他的动作，歪头让他坐下。  
Clark望向Kane，尽可能让自己显得不那么随意。“Kane先生，你刚从中东回来？”  
Kane像是听到什么好笑的东西，“Clark先生，我听说你是学校报刊主编？”  
“呃……我无意冒犯……对的我是主编。”Clark听这回应，大叫不好，赶紧收回话拉到自己身上。“我挺喜欢写稿子的。”  
“那很好。”Kane转移了视线，右手手指在左手手背上敲打着，“Metropolis大学挺适合你的。”  
Clark觉得某根神经被揪了一下，“Martha跟你说了？”  
“嗯？我只是说这所大学很适合你而已。按你的成绩，拿到奖学金不会是难事。”  
Clark脑海里瞬间出现许多回答，例如“你为什么觉得适合”，“Martha还告诉你什么”或者“一些事情我会和Martha多商量”。但是少年好奇的不是延伸开的可能谈及的事物，而是那个人。  
——反正对方意义不明，不如干脆。

于是Clark开口，顺便划了重点：“‘你’，是谁？”

Bruce双眼微眯。“Bruce Kane。Martha的好友。”  
Clark压下心里那股咄咄逼人的气势，“Clark Kent，Martha的儿子。”末了又补了一句，“你知道我问的不是这个。”  
Kane又恢复了那副稳重友好的模样，侧过头，“你父母于我有恩。”

这下子Clark心虚了，没有发觉对方已成功把话题转移。Kane见状，首先打破了尴尬的局面，“我家境不错，偶尔也能提供帮助。你的父母都是好人，坚韧又固执，即使在最艰难的日子里也不肯向我开口。”他眨眨眼，“你应该记不起你四岁那年的那一场大洪水了。他们差点就要把你送到一个寄宿家庭了，虽然那家人也不错。顺带一提，那一年Jonathan被查出心脏病。我想你大概不知道。”  
Clark心里瞬间涌起许多愧疚。他曾听父母提及些许纠纷难处，但他们轻描淡写，他也就照单全收，并未深入问起。

有时候爱就是这样吧。艰难险阻化作了云淡风轻才敢让拨开云雾的阳光铺洒爱的人的全身。

“那你又是如何得知……如果他们未曾向你开口。”Clark小心地收起自己的情绪，勉强地接过话。  
“我先是看到报道，后接到Jonathan的电话。他当时喝醉了。”Kane扶扶眼镜，“我后来也……试着帮了忙。”  
“……谢谢你。”Clark有些悲伤，却也真诚地道了谢。

他记忆中的父亲偶尔固执，大多数时刻竭尽全力去生活与爱人。他也发过脾气，也曾过于严厉，但他从未喝醉。如果在这种情况下他首先想到的是Kane……那Kane必定是一位牢靠之人。Clark收起先前的拘谨态度，细细分析也想通了Kane的来意，醒悟过来便坦诚直接了。“她让你过来劝我好好学习并考上大学，而不是接着父亲的活继续做下去。”  
Kane点头。“没错。她若向我提及，这就代表她十分重视这件事……我想你已经想通了。而且，”他话锋一转，“若与你有关，她必然能放心地接受我的帮助。”

人生在世，总得接受别人的帮助。若是帮助的人诚心诚意，接受的人也不需自卑抱歉。

这些天过来，Clark才终于鼻头一酸。

Kane有所察觉。他站起身，“我去看看Martha。你缓缓再进去。”  
Clark不再讶异。“好，我答应你。”  
站起的人停住了脚步，侧过身又一次拍拍他的肩膀。“我定竭力。”

 

又寒暄了两句，Kane便说有事先走。走前Martha问他，“Bruce，你现在回到Gotham了吗？”Kane扣起领口扣子。“我会到Justice学院任教。Metropolis是一个很棒的城市，反正一河之隔，不远，回家也方便。任教期间就当是学习与旅行了。况且我与校长有约在先。”  
一石激起千层浪，Clark用力地记下了这个名字和那个名字。

多么正确的决定。

……只是现在有点难做。

Kane得知Clark考上了Justice学院时不显惊讶，而后得知少年攒下的钱不多，学校宿舍是住不起了，在电话的那一头用一听就知道是面无表情的语气开口：“我租一间给你。”  
……有钱真好啊，繁华地区又靠著名学校，不贵都难。  
Martha有些惭愧，但Clark也只能心甘情愿的接受了。

“你好好学习，免得愧对Bruce。”离开Kansas的那天，Kane开着一辆略显破旧但行驶平稳的黑色汽车到了门口。Martha在门口抚平Clark的衣衫，再一次叮嘱，“Bruce看重你，你也别让他失望。”  
Clark用一种听起来很靠谱的声音说，“好。”

 

Kane住在学校，但有时会在Clark的小公寓留宿一晚。虽说学校对教师是不会太严格，但Kane挺烦官僚管理那一套，能避开就避开，晚归了直接到Clark处睡，也省了登记几次的麻烦与车油钱。Clark有时会想问Kane究竟去了哪，想想又觉得侵犯隐私，于是话到口边几次又闭了嘴。Kane每周四都会去一个地方，周六若有事要在校处理他就绝对不会把事情带回家，于是周五偶尔也留下。这一回Clark听到教务办让Kane代几节课，想着Kane周六又肯定在学校，于是兴致勃勃地准备好蔬菜肉类，准备大展身手让教授吃顿好的，而不是平时Clark啃的面包与沙拉。  
也算是给教授省省心。他这样想。  
可惜结果不尽人意。

他能怎么办？好不容易能跟教授吃顿饭结果被一个突如其来的“他”碍事了，想想就不舒服。  
说好的“我们会是好朋友的”呢教授？

待在家的某个高大男生缩在沙发里皱着眉头看《Alien》。叉子戳在碗里发出有些刺耳的脆响。  
朋友要做，饭也要吃，哼。


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce此刻表面风平浪静，心里却极度不爽。

“我就是去做个演讲，你何必呢？”开口的家伙无所谓地抿嘴笑，“反正我们隔了几年，怕什么呢？”

仗着自己还小是吧，混账。

“那么多地方可以做演讲你偏偏选Justice，真有心啊。”Bruce假笑，“你那套成功学我也是有所耳闻，其愚蠢的煽动性让无知者欢欣鼓舞，其单薄的针对性让普通人当做哲学，真是令人震撼啊，Thomas Wayne Jr.。”  
被唤作Thomas的中年男子一脸自信：没错，你说的太对了，我就是那么令人震撼。

Bruce从鼻子里哼了一声。  
两人交换了个眼神，各自腹诽对方不识时务还不识大体。

“你也很久没有回去大宅看看了。”Thomas换了个话题，表情渐渐严肃了起来。“你跑到另一处过自己的生活不要紧，你满世界乱跑没点回声也不要紧，姓氏这事儿我也没办法，但你好歹也回去看看……”  
“Richard不是在Bludheven挺好的么，我们有通信与见面。我跟你也有见面，我会定期给Alfred寄明信片，上一回Barbara和Stephanie过来我也好好带她们逛过了。”  
Thomas眼眸一暗，“你知道我不只是指他们。”

Bruce并非不知道他的心思，但他此刻不想多谈，于是回了一句：“我知道了。”  
这敷衍听来竟有些难受。

Thomas识趣地没有追问，气氛一度下降。他舔舔嘴唇，又绕回一开始：“演讲可以不做，你总得跟我去一趟Lex的聚会吧？”  
Bruce不给面子地冷笑：你当我傻。  
Thomas想当然地顶回一词，“没错。”

 

Lex Luthor偶尔会举办小型聚会。这个“聚会”，一开始其实只是请教授们互相分享几句，规模也不大。后来教授们也会带一两个得意门生，于是暗暗里就有了面不改色的争斗。但是今年Lex不知吃错了什么药，突然扩大了聚会的规模，虽然地点仍是Justice学院，虽然请来的人仍是自家的教授。  
但既然亿万富翁这样做了，他就肯定有所打算了。  
过往Lex Luthor一般只邀请理工科系的教授们来切磋，而今年不仅学院全体教授被邀请，Lex还向其他有名望的人士发出了邀请。  
Thomas Wayne Jr.是一位，Bruce Kane也是一位。  
前者是名字如雷贯耳的Wayne企业总裁，后者是名不见经传却意外受欢迎的英美文学教授。

 

经过的男女侍者总忍不住瞧过来这桌：一人穿着整齐，海蓝色西装剪裁良好，黑绸面料衬衫配酒红领带，面容俊美，好臀好腿，眼眸暗蓝似波浪流转；一人头发不长不短披着，大把胡子和一副歪斜的眼睛遮住大半个脸，宽大的T恤外套休闲裤，脚踩的帆布鞋还沾着泥点。然而两个极端此刻虽静静坐着，经过的每个人却都能听见空气中微妙的爆炸声。  
端酒来的男侍者先是被美色诱地红了脸，接着就被另一侧急速丢来的眼刀削的落荒而逃。  
……虽然削的不是他。

总裁无所顾忌笑的灿烂：“偶尔去学院宣传一下也能争取一些优秀人才以后去Wayne企业工作。”  
Bruce Kane教授连脸部肌肉抖动都带着鄙夷：“扯淡。”

 

“诶，你说他们是不是一对？”刚红了脸的男侍者戳了一下身旁的女侍者。后者刚端完餐前酒上桌。  
短黑发的女侍者往那边一瞧，“你什么眼神……基气冲天行了吧？”她顿一顿，“西装男再骚包，我估计也不是基佬。反而是对面那个，看起来很可疑。”  
“你怎么知道的Cassandra？”男侍者愣住，“我完全看不出啊。”  
Cassandra把盘子丢在他手里，“Gill，我可是Gotham人。顺带一提，西装男叫Thomas Wayne Jr.，出了名的Gotham王子。”  
Gill脸又红了。

 

另一边就没有那么热闹了。

Clark吃完，把东西收拾干净，见才八点多，决定披件衣服出门转转。  
“稿子还有半篇未写……可以买点金枪鱼回来……教授好像比较喜欢甜的……”他口里念叨着，顺便算了算账，又想想周末事宜，“还要找份兼职……”Clark就跟大部分普通的学生一样，细细整理着自己生活，前一脚后一脚，尝试使一切都规整。  
太跳跃的东西尚且会挑战他的神经。他也不是畏惧，只不过怕跟不上脚步，反倒把原本的东西搞得一团糟。  
规整没什么不好，普通没什么不好，正常没什么不好……他困惑地想着，有点催眠意味。  
条条框框大家都说着要打破，但真正能动手的人不多。Clark曾觉得自己就是那个留在条框里正常地当一个普通人的那一类，他不争取也不退缩，只想一切平稳。Bruce Kane的出现是一个跳跃性的突破，一个在他生活中掀起海浪的存在，毕竟他过去心情复杂曾想停留，而Kane的真心实在的三言两语给他指了路。这很突然也很惊喜。手足无措，但不后悔。

……看吧，别样的惊喜也是有的。  
例如他刚推开门，正好看见Kane教授出现在楼梯口。

Clark毕竟年轻，欢喜涌的也快，远远地就喊了：“教授！”  
然而Kane教授看起来很阴沉。Clark借着略暗的走廊白光仔细再看，教授身后跟着个潇洒的身影。  
“教授……”Clark站着不敢动，他好像闻到硝烟的味道。  
Kane教授未开口，身后的人首先跳到Clark面前笑容可掬地伸出手，“你好，我叫Thomas，Kane承蒙你照顾了。”  
Clark诚惶诚恐握住Thomas的手，对着这漂亮皮囊暗叫不好，“你好，我叫Clark。”他想了想又补了一句，“是教授照顾我了。”

Clark不知怎么形容这幅景象：两人身高相当，表情却是两个极端。Thomas看起来像是做了什么很过瘾的事情，而Kane教授则是一副见鬼了的表情。然而两人气场都迷之强劲，比他们都略高一些的Clark顿时觉得渺小无助。

Thomas像是没看到Clark的窘迫，他转向Kane教授，“那，你答应我好好想想？”  
Kane教授面无表情，“滚。”

然后更惊喜的事情来了。

当着Clark的面，Thomas突然把Kane教授压上墙，右手撑在Kane教授的耳旁，左手抚上Kane教授的……胡子，语调低沉亲昵，笑容男女通杀，“哎呀……别那么冷漠，那可是一个好机会哦？你还有两个月可以好好考虑呢。反正L提前跟我说了……我想他也提前跟你讲了不是吗。别躲了亲爱的……”

这景象着实诡异，思考回来，Clark伸手就要挡开，“哎Thomas你……”

“别动。”  
教授做了个手势，急了的少年差点没刹住。

此景估计是永生难忘了，Clark惊恐地想。  
他看着Kane教授摘下眼镜挂在T恤的领口，右手抚上Thomas的左手，动作轻柔得像一片羽毛，然后教授抓起那只手，往嘴唇一碰，“噢Thomas先生……真是盛情难却呢。”教授微笑地眨着眼镜，用一种比Thomas腔调更为亲密的语调回应，同时他的左手扯住了Thomas的领带，两人的距离近的超乎暧昧，“没了你真不知道该怎么做呢……”

Clark看见Thomas的举止僵住了。  
Clark接近石化。

始作俑者仿佛没有意识到他丢了个多大的雷，下一秒就推开了Thomas，丢下冷言一句，颇不负责任。“好了，滚吧，我要做什么我知道。”

然后Clark看着面部抽搐却仍要保持风度的Thomas竭尽全力拗出一个优雅的但又可以称之为“逃跑”的姿势快步离开了。  
他这下也一副见鬼了的表情。

Clark快要得心肌梗塞了，“教授你……你……”  
Kane教授淡淡瞥了一眼，心情不错。“现在早，我就先回自己的宿舍了。今天是我失约，我会补偿。”  
“不不不教授你刚刚……！”Clark被吓得口齿都不伶俐了，“刚刚你你你你你们你们这这这……！”  
Kane就像是早就预想到如此情景，不管不顾转身就走，背影对着学生，庞大的词库里拎出一词，“情趣。”

心跳两百的青年愣在原地，满腔羡慕嫉妒震惊欲哭无泪。


	4. Chapter 4

Lois搞不懂为什么这几天Clark像一片晒蔫了的叶子一样。

“Clark，你的脸色差的要不能见人了，要不要拿我几片面膜敷敷？”Lois见Clark进教室不带困意，肩膀上却像有石头压着一般沉着，眼下一圈青黑，“你就像是熬夜了一星期……”  
Clark习惯性走向自己的座位，走起来似乎还有些摇晃，他把包塞到桌下，虚弱地坐下，“没错，睡不着。”  
Lois托腮看着Clark，“不就是个咖啡厅的兼职，难不成你闻太多咖啡香味导致神经衰弱？按理说你不是应该睡得很好才对嘛。”  
Clark言语听起来有点模糊，他咬住了后槽牙，“这事没完。”  
Lois眨眨眼，把自己喝了一半的咖啡推到他手边。

看来Clark神志不清把她当作了某人。  
事件复杂，事件复杂。

 

其实说复杂吧，也不是那么复杂，惊吓倒是真的。

Clark从未见过Kane教授的不同面。平日教授看起来不与温和儒雅沾边但人牢靠诚实，与人来往不太密切却也懂得把控距离。虽然教授现在比Clark初见他时又……不修边幅了些，但待人接物，言行举止，其实还是跟那时一样，没有攻击性且善解人意。

但是，调情？

在Clark看来，Kane教授对Thomas的回应已经不能用出乎意料来形容了：教授的语调低沉婉转地犹如夜莺低吟，动作流畅自然地仿佛他真的对对方抱有爱意，如果对象不是两个极端，言语行为暧昧至此，可以说是“调情调到下一步就要天雷勾地火”的典范了。

特别是当Clark难以自控地多次把自己代入Thomas角度后，惊喜度和惊吓度正比增长。

……等等等这不对啊我怎么可以这样想教授！

Clark悲哀地要扯头发，却没意识到自己已经对教授动了歹心。

 

Bruce这两天没见着Clark的身影。  
他大概也能猜到一些：过分且不符合常理的举动，用词不恰当，且情绪没能控制好。但却没想到学生被吓到不敢来听课。  
不过也没关系，反正他也只是旁听，他读好自己的新闻学专业就行了。  
……想来竟有些可惜。

怎么就被自家兄弟给坑了呢。  
——本来头脑灵活的Bruce居然没把事情往自己身上想。

“Bruce？”一声清脆的叫唤把Bruce的思绪拉回来。Bruce抬头，看见面前站着穿着休闲的Rachel Dawes。

Rachel Dawes是Gotham市的一名检察官，同时也是Bruce的青梅竹马。Bruce自从到了Metropolis教书后，刚开始也见过她两回，但后来Rachel太忙，加上她是一个工作狂，所以见面的机会变少了。今天的拜访没有通知，Bruce有些疑惑，不过见她不再是一副公事公办的正经模样，Bruce也替她松了口气——终于肯放过自己一阵了。  
他不是不担心Rachel的身体状况，但想想她的出发点，又想想自己过去的行径，似乎也没资格指责她。

Bruce很友好地送去一个关怀的眼神，Rachel微笑着收下了。

“很抱歉突然跑过来，不过我猜你也忙不到哪里去。”Rachel似乎很满意他的反应，“我不知道你有没有课，就跑过来逛了一轮。后来给Lex打了个电话，他就让他秘书发课表给我了。反正我放假呢……过来看看老朋友没有什么不妥。”  
“我也想你，Rachel。”  
两人心照不宣地交换了一个微笑。  
“来吧，跟我谈谈。”  
Bruce把她的手搭过自己手臂，“好。”

“……我怎么觉得这就是你的风格。”Rachel扬起一边嘴角，语气带着不刻薄的轻蔑，Bruce知道Rachel又要跟他友善地“开玩笑”了。“怎么，Thomas听了你话那么多，还不能针对你了？”  
……那小子明明就是目无尊长。  
“那不完全是我的风格……何况Lex催了我四年，今年又加他，烦。”  
Rachel被逗笑了，“那就再加我一个。”

Bruce就知道事情没那么简单。“你们在算计什么？”  
Rachel调皮地挤眼睛，往Bruce身上恶意一蹭，“你不是那个‘最伟大的侦探’吗？你推理试试？”  
途径的学生见这一对举止亲密的人，纷纷自觉地让开。也有跟Bruce打招呼的男生，不过最后也被Rachel吸了眼。Rachel憋笑快内伤，“我多少年没有这待遇了。你知道吗？上庭的家伙每一个看起来都在心里想着怎么把我宰了。”  
Bruce推推眼镜嗤笑一句，“我看你是一直想着怎么把我宰了。”  
Rachel“切”了一声，“没错，你离家的那些年，我每天看见你的照片都想把你宰了。”

方向不对。Bruce突然意识到。  
走的方向和话题的方向……都不对。

Rachel像个没事人，仿佛刚刚的话成了空气，“我记得员工宿舍在那边？”她拉过Bruce，往宿舍方向走去。  
今天多云，阳光短暂，云朵显暗，四五点钟的教师宿舍区没什么人。  
“我确实是做了个承诺。”Rachel兀自出声，“我承诺会让Bruce Wayne在Lex组织的宴会上现身。”  
“我知道了。”Bruce语气听起来毫不在乎。  
“不，你不知道。”Rachel松开手，停住了脚步，风把她的头发吹的有点乱，她有些无奈地把碎发往侧拨开，“你从未回来过。”

Bruce尝试不去想她话里的意思。

“我……不止如此，Rachel，我更……我比这可以更好。”Bruce听见自己的话余音震荡，似乎能敲下落叶。  
“你一直都很好。你是一个……如此优秀的人。”Rachel的神色接近怜悯，但她努力克制着不显现，她的声音低了下去，“我以为你变成Kane会是一个好的方式，毕竟你逼自己太紧。但并不是这样。”

她深吸一口气，Bruce猛然意识到他不会想听到接下来的话语。

——Rachel Dawes语气平和地仿佛在讲一个遥远到失色的故事：“你背负内疚，同时逃避。我爱Bruce Wayne，他却不肯回来。”

 

归根结底，不过是病入膏肓者的祈求：一点点地接受了自己的衰败与病态，幻想有朝一日得到神赐的光。但此后的许多时刻，痛苦没有目标，他意识到自己的存在是最大的不幸。当把目光扩大到包围世界，他的存在就毫无意义……  
如果他不能阻止双亲在他面前倒下，那他就毫无意义。

他愧对Wayne这个姓氏。

 

“我会考虑……”  
Bruce觉得自己的声音几乎不可闻，但Rachel看起来像是懂了。Rachel靠近给Bruce一个拥抱，像是在安慰，“如果你需要我，我随时都在。”  
Bruce迟疑，最后还是用手拍拍她的背。

 

否认太多，存在会湮灭。  
抛下姓氏，踩碎身份，推开自我，磨灭路径，他最无欲无求的时刻差点将自己从时间流中撕扯开。“再不会与自我相遇”在某时某刻让在边缘的他奇妙地亢奋起来。

他深知自己潜意识内的放弃。

待反应过来，Rachel已留给Bruce一个虚化的背影。  
天边一朵孤云。


	5. Chapter 5

托Lois妹妹Lucy的福，Clark又接了份酒保的兼职。

毕竟也是受人帮助，先是帮忙申请奖学金，后是租房，平日旁听也多加照顾，Clark自觉教授已经对他很好，眼下六天兼职对于一个帮忙管理农场的小镇男孩而言也不是什么困难的事情。  
生活费总得自己赚啊。

……不过在第八次微笑地挡开微醺女性向他臀部探来的魔爪后，他有点后悔了。

开拖拉机真好啊，自己控制四处无人风景还独好。哪像酒吧红男绿女天昏地暗。  
Clark叹了口气，低头擦杯子，把自己冒出的不平等评论狠狠鄙夷了一通。  
人各有志，各有所需，别评价。

“Clark！”在嘈杂的音乐中突然冒出一个欢快熟悉的声音，“一杯黑啤！谢谢！”  
Clark抬头，有些意外地看见了Diana。

 

由于一个狗血的错误，Clark Kent认识了Diana Prince。

说不定小镇男孩身上特有某种吸引力，就算举止笨拙穿衣普通不善言辞，总有那么一两个女孩能发掘某些闪光点。  
大一时的Clark初来乍到，眼前一片新的光景，就连太阳都觉得跟乡下一样美。  
新生活有着熠熠生辉的光芒。  
春天的气息细腻美好，Clark沿途行走到处张望，却不小心撞上某个柔软的身躯。眼前白发黑瞳的女孩跌坐在地，书本掉了一地。Clark慌乱地蹲下，忙不迭道歉，并捡起书叠好纸张交给女孩。女孩本有些恼怒，然而一抬头对上那双眼睛她就忘了自己要说什么。  
Clark手抬着书，女孩看着他。  
Clark觉得自己尴尬地巴不得钻进洞。

后来的事情显得有些顺理成章：女孩自报姓名，话题左跳右跳跳到了交换电话，美曰其名“帮助新生”。Clark没想太多，自然把自己联系方式交了过去。后来的那个星期，女孩子先是试探后是约他，然后会在他上课的教室外等他为的是吃顿饭或者进行些其他活动。  
Clark觉得哪里不对。跟Lois提过后，她给了Clark腹部一手肘。“Silver是喜欢你好吗？你个蠢货！不喜欢就别吊着人家！”

于是Clark主动约了Silver出来。

那天天气有点凉，Silver却穿着漂亮的裙子，两条直腿暴露在空气外。看见Clark，她满脸期待，跑过来笑吟吟，伸手就要牵过Clark的手。  
“……诶等等Silver小姐！”Clark被吓得向后一退，“我是想说……我们不适合……”  
Silver愣住，等她消化完他的句子，大眼睛眨巴眨巴居然闪了泪光，“你……你……你怎么这样！你明明对我有好感！怎么就抛下我了！”  
女孩子说着就满脸委屈，活像受欺负了。  
Clark慌了，他还没遇到过这样的情况。他下意识伸出双手，想着握住女孩双臂，就像他安慰小孩子时用的方式以表支持与理解。结果Silver小姐扭开，喊了一句，“滚开！”  
然后Clark就被一记上勾拳打中下巴，又被一脚踹到地上，眼冒金星，狼狈地坐在了地上。  
“离她远点！”女声清亮，气势颇足。  
Clark摸着下巴护着肚子，迷糊间看见一个高挑的女孩护在Silver小姐面前。那姑娘眉目深邃，唇红齿白，美貌似神赐，英气逼人。她瞪着Clark，“骚扰一个女孩，这算什么！”  
Silver小姐和Clark被这一吼镇住，沉默五秒，Silver小姐的声音在她后面慢慢提了上来，“不……他只是想安慰我……这是一个误会……”  
这姑娘更气了，“你有没有搞错？你就这样任他欺负？”  
Clark没敢出声，毕竟没挨过拳头也没打过架。他撑着地想站起来解释，结果那姑娘用眼神硬生生把他逼下坐着。Silver拉拉那女孩，“Diana……这真的只是一个误会。他对我没意思，我只是想借着闹别扭让他来安慰我……他真的没有别的意思……你如果真的不信，你可以去问问Claudia，我跟她有讲过我要怎么处理这些事情的……”  
名叫Diana的女生在他们两个之间望来望去，最后决定相信他们。她向Clark伸手，把Clark拉起来，“很抱歉误会你了。毕竟刚刚看起来……并不是那么一回事。”  
Clark摇头似鼓铃，“不不不，这没关系……”  
Diana朝他礼节性地点点头，拉过Silver就走了。

逃过一劫，逃过一劫。Clark捂着胸口想。

Lois听完故事笑的直不起腰。

后来Clark得知那女孩的全名叫做Diana Prince，物理系高材生，本是以马术国际性比赛冠军的身份入校，却在物理这门课上表现出天才般的理解与思考。Lex Luthor简直爱死她了。“她要是能保持下去，毕业去市著名实验室S.T.A.R. Lab工作绝对不会是问题。”Luthor是这样评价她的。

总之呢，她是物理系系花，学习好，身手也好，据说对付街头小混混一打十。  
Clark自然不想再惹到她。

后来某个周三下午，Clark不用兼职，Lois也修改完了实习的稿子。他们约着去学校咖啡厅坐坐聊个天，怎料却见到了Diana。然后过了那一个谈天说地的下午，三人的友谊就这样建立了。

 

此刻Clark给Diana送上一杯黑啤，“你怎么跑到这里来了？”  
Diana一脸无所谓，“Luthor教授答应把我带去聚会了。”  
等等聚会……？  
Diana见Clark一脸懵，耐心解释，“Lex Luthor每年都会举行聚会。教授们可以带一两个人来参加。今年我有份。”她喝了一口酒，突然冒出个问题，“Bruce Kane带谁去？”  
Clark背绷紧了，“我怎么知道？”  
Diana似乎不是很在乎，她淡淡又问了一句，“Lois呢？”  
“Perry教授应该会带她去吧？毕竟教授挺看重她的。”  
“也行。”Diana又喝了一口酒。“我看你跟Kane关系挺好，还以为他会带你去。”  
Clark突然觉得后背有点凉，“我……我很尊敬他……”  
Diana抬眼，眼中有调笑，“得了吧，他偶尔去你家住宿我是知道的。”她摆出一副“不关我事”的表情，“Luthor说的。某处打电话，我听到了。”  
秘密被揭穿，Clark也认了。“我也不是第一次听到劝了……”  
Diana对这件事显然不感兴趣。“那你看着办咯？我听说Albert Falcon很厉害啊，教授可能带他去。”  
Clark握住杯的手抖了一抖。

那家伙……想想就来气。

“哟，Kent，老是黏着教授，真是让人不爽啊。”每一次旁听结束，Clark都会收拾地慢一点以跟上教授的速度，然后就跟教授念叨一路直到大门。Albert Falcon成绩很优秀，又是富家子弟，合身西装头发油亮满脸骄傲，从开学起就摆明了要跟Kane教授搞好关系。教授是明白人，只是不在乎这些东西，所以对他总是爱理不理。而教授跟Clark之间比较放松随意，于是不是文学系的Clark就成了Falcon的嘲笑对象。  
“我与教授关系好，你嫉妒了？”有一回Clark没忍住于是反击，“教授不是那种按身份待人的人。”  
Falcon本来看他不爽，这一回居然还顶嘴，手折关节，按着咔咔响，“教授会明白与我搞好关系对他也有好处。我父母也是资助过学院的，他有什么理由拒绝我？”  
Clark想站起来争论，Lois一记眼刀扫过来，把他扯了下来。

但是也是没错的。哪一个教授不想带得意门生见见世面呢？他只是个旁听生，Perry White教授也不会带他去。虽说他也想借着关系好打情感牌，但是教授肯定不会喜欢他这样做。而Clark也想让教授觉得自己努力上进，待人大方，做事干脆，只是初来乍到，总是笨手笨脚。  
得不到教授的承认……想来竟然有些难受。

“好了我不跟你开玩笑。我前几天有看到Kane同一个女子在校园里共行，举止还挺亲密。长得又漂亮，我都忍不住多看两眼。我有问Luthor，Luthor说他们两个之间……有点什么。说不定……是女友，或者是即将成为女友的人。”Diana若有所思地看着Clark，“Luthor讲他可能会带她去。”  
Clark下意识除去那些不确定的词，于是话语意思就变成这样：教授有女朋友。又想想前几天教授与Thomas的那一幕，意思又加一层：教授男女通吃。

Diana不知道自己说错了什么，她觉得Clark面目狰狞了一阵。


	6. Chapter 6

“我事情不多，若只是教书那并不是什么困难的事情。偶尔可以电邮，如你有需要。”与Kane教授第一次见面的结尾，教授留下嘱咐。

但最开始的一封信显然不知道该如何落笔。

Clark仅仅知道些许，不知该以什么身份与Kane对言——Clark Kent？Kent家的儿子？Smallville高中的学生？  
隐隐觉得落后太多，又不知道落后在哪里。

Clark第一次觉得写东西让人心烦气躁。不是那种挫败的心烦意乱，而是过于谨慎到不敢随意下笔于是心里难过。

——难过？为什么难过？  
——难过在于，有人愿意真心对你好，你却没法做出回应，做出那一种，达到期望得到赞许的回应。

Clark深知自己对自己的失望，所以不知道该如何、该用什么身份面对一份期望。

后来他手写寄出了第一封信。

左划右划，第一张报废。第二张沉下心，提笔誉写“展信佳”，竟然再一次不知道如何继续。  
就按照教授的要求写就好……他心想。  
然后Clark换了一支笔，一词一词地填上去。  
前大多是现状，后大多是琐事，慢慢悠悠造字句，把该写的都工工整整组织好。  
最后他问：背负内疚，如何继续？

一周后，他收到一份电邮。上面写着：没有“如何”，只有“也要”。

后来的电邮来往就顺利得多。  
“成绩保持的不错，但有些地方仍需注意……”  
“我把你的稿子发给了某个新闻系教授，他觉得你有许多需要改进。但想法新颖，他认为你多加练习，会有很好的结果……”  
“你的对手比你更拼命。但你的优势在于……”  
……

Clark兢兢业业，相信Kane几乎到了亦步亦趋的地步。  
偶尔他会觉得自己太按章办事，但仔细想来，教授留下的都是开放式提问与回答，选择都是他自己做的，瞻前顾后也好，愚勇乱闯也好，他的出发点，除了让Martha放心，就是让Kane教授为他自豪。

Kane教授是真的对我抱有期待。  
他止不住这样想。

——我想他用平等注视的眼光看待我。

少年心性善良直接，手握一份心愿。

 

但有些心愿似乎实现不了……犹如此刻。

“再来一杯……”Clark举起手，换班的Kathy又给了一轮酒。  
“够了Clark……喂！”Diana在嘈杂的人群声中对着他耳朵就是一声吼。

Diana没想到事情会这样进行。  
告诉Clark有关聚会的那些事后，Clark的表情难看到不行。恰好金发姑娘与他换班，他就顺便坐在了吧台前，颓废看着台上挂着的酒杯。  
“那么惨的表情我可没见过……喝一杯？”Diana不在状况内，于是提出喝一杯酒权当放松，结果第一杯过后，Clark接着就满上了，一副凛然赴死的表情。Diana看着这情形，有些担忧又不见得能帮上忙，于是默默在身边陪他，顺便挡走了几个想搭讪的男女。

于是事情就变成了某人买醉，越喝越寡言，除了叫酒就没有其他话讲了。

“Diana……让我再喝一杯……”Clark趴在桌台上，气音软绵绵。  
Diana干脆地抢过那一杯喝了下去，空杯子打在桌上，“看你烦闷请你喝酒，不胜酒力居然还想拼，我好歹也算有义气，总不能把你丢在这里被人拐了吧？”  
“那我回家……”Clark露出不满的神情，说着就站起来，结果脚软，顺势就倒在了Diana的身上，呼呼大睡了起来。

……很好。等你醒了，我们再算这笔账。  
扛着235磅高大男性一路用眼神清路的Diana一脸恶狠狠。

 

今天Bruce Kane教授有点无奈。  
若只是准备代课的事宜，也不需要折腾太久。底子是有的，整理整理自然会有想法。  
不过他老是走神。

今晚去见见Clark吧。

说起跟自家弟弟的恶作剧，他玩的很过瘾，结果吓坏了自己的学生。如果要解释，似乎也解释不清。虽然Clark迟早要知道他的身份，但用这样一种方式又有些太突兀。  
其实就是自己没有做好准备。他叹气。

 

傍晚时刻有风，窗棂作响。  
那时她卷起帘，低语浅笑。  
他永远避不开那一幕。

——他真的从未回来过吗？

Bruce抛下问题。走路没有声响。  
路灯睁眼看他，阴影一段光明一段。

 

Diana好不容易把Clark背到他公寓楼下，正好对上准备开门的Bruce Kane教授。她用全力拽住了救命稻草，语气颇有些自豪：“教授他喝醉了！快帮我把他弄上去！”  
教授皱眉，没出声，靠近扛起另一边手，勉勉强强到了公寓门口。教授掏了掏口袋拿出钥匙，结果Clark不知为何突然有了动静，伸手就抓住了教授的手，口里念念有词，“教授……我……歉……不是……”  
Diana当做什么都没听见，抢过钥匙就开门。Clark简直不走了，于是两人又多用了点力气才把他拖进房间扔在床上。Diana一撒手，如释重负松口气，“教授，剩下的就交给你了。”  
“行吧……我给你叫辆车？”Kane教授把Clark的鞋子除掉，把双脚也抬到了床上，Clark看起来很享受。Diana瞧着Clark这幅模样，想着第二天又有素材嘲笑他，心情忽然更好了。她微笑地摆摆手，“Prince可是个好名氏哦教授？”  
Kane教授在脑海了翻了一通，突然理解她的意思，“有人接也好。那你先走吧，我看着他。”  
Diana耸耸肩，退出了屋子。走出几步忽然又想起什么，“他很希望你带他去聚会，又不知道该不该出声，他……挺尊敬你的。”  
教授没有说话，他只是点点头。

 

事情偶尔会有些小差错，但是小差错又偶尔会引向另一些变化。  
好坏再斟酌，时日毕竟还长。

就像现在，再次进入房间、手拿着一杯水与一颗药的Bruce，正对上坐起的Clark的视线。

坐着的青年眼中带着无畏的情绪，跃跃欲试，不见迟疑。  
多年的游历练就某种直觉，Bruce明显感觉到若再走近一步会有什么发生。但那又并不算是什么糟糕的感觉，不然他一定会用一种防御姿态前行。  
能有什么发生呢。他摇头。  
Bruce走近了些，把药压到他嘴唇间，把水杯递到他手里，“吞下去会好受一点。”  
Clark照着他的话做了。他甚至能把水杯稳稳当当地放在床头柜上。  
他眼中的情绪更热切了。

“你……睡一觉吧。”Bruce避开了那种眼神，转身就要走。  
“不。”  
Bruce脑子里响起某种预警的同时，他被一股力气向后一拽，脚一滑直接摔倒在床上。下一秒，Clark便压在了他身上，呼吸相触，Bruce瞳孔放大。  
“不……”Clark又重复了一次，这次听起来略有些撒娇的味道。  
Bruce忍住把他一脚踹下去的冲动，他差点擒住他手臂锁住喉咙了。“Clark，你醉了，现在从我身上下来，有什么事情等你醒了再……”  
喝醉的人把嘴唇压在了Bruce的唇上。

Bruce差点便记不起那种青涩与热切。  
尖刻与自嘲存于自身，尝试潜下波澜不惊的海，本就准备就此别过，此刻却被一阵晃铃敲打脑壳。畏怯最后冒出，跟着的却是横冲直撞的安全感。

Bruce于是停下了动作，任由对面啃咬嘴唇轻吮舌尖，他能尝到荷尔蒙与酒精的味道。  
“教授……”Clark恋恋不舍地离开他嘴唇，手抵在Bruce耳侧，声音飘远，“我并不想被你看轻……”

他接过Martha的嘱托是为了尽一份力，但他并非不欣赏Clark：孝敬又努力，乐观又诚恳，没有人会不喜欢他。  
何况，他有那种独特的光辉。一种……Bruce不敢碰却向往的光辉。  
那不只是天赐，更多是个人领悟与对生活的感激。  
“我并没有看轻你。”Bruce说。  
Clark眨眨眼，仿佛听到什么了不得的话语，他的笑容越来越大，下一步直接抱住了教授，“那就好……我怕对不起你的期待……”  
Bruce听这话，又想想最近与Diana的话，大概猜出了什么：Clark尊敬他，Clark希望能够以一种平等的姿态陪同他，Clark想陪他去聚会，Clark喜欢他……

——Clark喜欢他。

此刻青年人的活力未被夜雨剥夺，而持续夹在自我怀疑与自我厌恶间的他，猛然被这一阵活力振醒了头脑。

他与她终究不是一人，可无论是谁，都很难得。

“教授……谢谢你……”少年口中吐出的词黏在了一起。他终于松开了Bruce，然而没有要离开的意思。Bruce也不恼火，他轻轻拍着Clark的背，想耐心地引导他站起来。  
但是事情又往另一边去了。  
占有好地方好位置，哪有哄哄就走的理。  
于是下一秒，少年的吐息到了Bruce的颈处，一只手压住了Bruce的右手，另一只手顺着脖颈往下，拂过某处凸起，然后继续向下，摸到了腰侧。他摩挲这那一块，扯起衬衫就要往上撩。Bruce完全没有想到会有这样的情况，伸出左手就要拿开他的手，用腿抵在两人中间，想用力推开Clark。  
接近四十的精瘦体格与二十的初生力气，若不是前者有顾虑，后者怎有完胜的理。  
……但后者依旧占领了优势。  
他们以一个诡异的姿势僵持住，Bruce在他身下扭动，尝试着挣脱，结果却被对方一只脚卡在了双腿间。对方依旧想除去他的衬衫，然而手法笨拙，最后被Bruce一巴掌打开，但也被扯下两颗扣子。喝醉的人脑子是浆糊，一阵刺痛也没能唤醒，接下来就以体重优势压住了Bruce，直接朝着Bruce的嘴唇和脖颈进攻，但是力度已经没有那么强了，明显是困意已上。被压制住的人动作不见收，心里倒很平静，权当是醉鬼闹事，头一避手一挡，Clark就被打翻到一边去了。  
Bruce立刻站起来，用一种自己都没能意识到的同情与调笑扫了摊在床上的Clark。  
有意思。

“Clark……”他也不管对方有没有听见他的话，“这笔账我会跟你算，不过现在，你先睡个觉。”  
“Bruce……”Clark口中音节破碎，Bruce只听清这一个词。

好像是第一次听见他喊Bruce。他想。

 

Clark醒来的时候头痛欲裂。他勉强坐起身，闻见身上还有一阵酒味，就把衣服脱了，随手把床头的水杯拿起来一饮而尽。他站起来觉得腿有点软，于是慢慢地走起来。隐约闻见面包的味道。  
啊，喝过了，嗅觉都不灵敏了。他暗暗埋怨了自己一句。  
脑海突然冒出教授的脸。

好像发生了什么事情……

这个念头在他看见睡在沙发上、衣衫不整的教授后在脑子里扩大爆炸。

——他他他他他亲了教授？！还想对教授毛手毛脚？！天哪我该怎么办！而且教授还在睡觉我是不是还能再亲一次？

……喂Clark Kent！醒醒！！

Clark Kent此刻看着教授手足无措。

“醒了？”教授睁开眼，他似乎早就醒了。“我买了面包，放在面包机里烤了。你洗漱一下吃吧。”

我该怎么办！？

Clark盯着表情没变化的教授，立刻九十度大鞠躬，“教授我错了我昨晚喝多了我不是故意的！”  
教授你千万别生气……  
Clark紧张地表情都拧成了一块。

然后他似乎听到教授的轻笑声，“你先站直，然后去给我拿件衣服。我昨晚累了，没换衣服就睡下了。”

于是Kane教授在十秒钟内接到了衣服，递衣服的少年毕恭毕敬，怕是担心自己又做错了什么。  
教授拍拍他的肩，示意他去坐在餐桌前，“你帮我涂点果酱在面包上吧。”

Clark点头如捣蒜，暗自庆幸教授的宽宏大量，说着就要跑过去。  
结果教授直接解了衣服。  
Clark看着宽松衬衣下掩盖的精壮肉体，看着肌肉的起伏与纹路，他兀地感觉哪里一热。  
天哪我……我该不是……勃……  
不敢想下去的少年用最快的速度涂好面包，推开桌子畏畏缩缩地走去洗手间，“教授我先刷个牙！”手还小心地装作无意挡住某处。“教授你先吃，我就来。”

“去吧。”教授似乎没意识到异样，还伸展了一下身体才拿起了T恤。  
天哪妈妈我该怎么做？！  
把自己关在洗手间里的Clark往脸上至少泼了二十回水。

“Clark……我先走了，我还有约，就不跟你吃饭了。”好不容易冷静下来，Clark隔着门突然听见一句，“你随意。”  
Clark相信自己的表情一定很悲惨。他还不敢开门，只好怏怏答应，“教授慢走。”  
“还有，”听见教授还没说完，Clark立刻贴在了门板上，“昨晚的事情无需在意。我也不是第一次遇见了。你放心。”

Clark呆若木鸡。  
这是不是……另一层意思的嫌弃？  
我做得不够好？

一下信息量太大，Clark当机了。


	7. Chapter 7

接下来这几天教授像个没事人一样，该讲课讲课，该晚走晚走，面对Clark表情依旧不冷不热。Clark战战兢兢，周日那句话摆在台面上，他哪敢轻举妄动。  
这事情究竟怎么办……Clark没了头绪，但是Clark倒希望教授有点反应啊……他又不是亲完就跑，都已经主动承认错误了，怎么能一句话就完了？  
而且那句话……很……“不是第一次遇见”……听起来让人有些嫉妒……

Clark大拍脑袋。

他深知自己的感情过满，早就超过普通情谊，没想到喝醉了“喜欢”这个想法自动自觉冒了泡，收也收不住，于是干了蠢事……  
——不过，这真的是蠢事吗？承认自己的想法，很蠢吗？  
喜欢就承认，过程很怂，但总归是没错的。  
……把教授按住亲才是错了。

不管了，先跟教授约好周四吃饭再讲……至少宵夜总可以吧……如果周四教授又跑去哪个不知名的地方。  
他总得要见到我。总得要解释的。不能就这样一笔带过了。  
——做好了决定的Clark觉得白天黑夜都是亮的。

 

周三下午是早课。

“纵使有些许不足——虽然我个人非常喜欢——但《四首四重奏》对有限与无限的探讨其实是很有趣的……”  
教授穿着依旧普通，外套的一件格子法兰绒看起来似乎也有些年头了。粉笔在黑板划出圆滑的字体，嘴里的字句似珍珠串联，他站在那里，仿佛一切都能行云流水般安稳完成。  
窗外树木婆娑，Clark觉得自己可以捧脸看教授看一天。

 

陷入了一个圈，Clark并非不知道。事情开始简直毫无头绪，明明对他的了解不多，却在寥寥数语中开启了新的篇章。Clark原本猜想是因Kane是父母的好友，又对Clark多有关照与指点，Clark才逐渐对Kane有了好感。  
但真正意识到不对劲，可能是那一次Kane接他来Metropolis参观的经历。

 

那天是周六。  
Clark在完成课程与复习后，去仓库里维护机器。天气很热，有点让人提不起劲。  
啊……有没有什么没有那么闷的东西可以做做……  
Clark耸肩，叹了口气。  
结果这时候，电话响了。

这个电话……这不是Kane吗？！  
Clark手忙脚乱地拿起手机，差点一趔趄。他深吸一口气，用一种他自己都没意识到的虔诚心态按下了接听键，“喂，Kane先生吗？”  
“嗯。”Kane的声音从另一侧传来，让人安心的声音。  
Clark把舌头捋直了，“我……我最近挺好的。你是打电话来问我近况的吗？”  
“也不算……”另一边似沉吟一阵，“我现在正在开车过来。”  
“嗯？过来……”Clark突然理解了他的意思，雀然起兴，“你是要过来我家吗？”  
“也算是。你先换好衣服吧。十分钟后到。”  
“好的，我就去。再见！ ”  
另一侧回了句好，挂了线。

能见到Kane了……又能见到他了！  
Clark大概也没意识到自己是跳回去的。

Martha也不知道为何Kane突然拜访。Clark点头，表面上装疑惑，心里却为这个惊喜开心死了。  
啊想到要和Kane在一起就觉得很……让人期待。  
——可能Kane本身就是个惊喜吧。

Kane装束显然没有第一次那么正式了——虽然第一次见面穿的是不甚合身的西装——头发又长了，T恤加宽大的休闲裤子，踩着一双人字拖。他跟Martha问了好，谢过了茶，转头就跟Clark说话，“我今天想带你去Metropolis看看。”

Metropolis离Kansas不算远，也就是两个多小时的路程。想到Kane专门牺牲时间来带他出去，Clark开心又上一层。  
“那好……我们走吧？”  
Kane牙齿洁白，询问时的笑容与眼似能吸睛。

Metropolis不愧是美国第一城市。  
Clark小时候来过Metropolis，只是当时实在太小，后来也没再来过。他有些模糊的印象，这些印象在Kane的指引下逐渐蒙上了现实的景。“这一块是中央公园……”“那是地标性建筑之一……”“那家餐厅不贵装潢又好……”“图书馆在那里……”  
Kane边开车，边向Clark一点点解释。  
城市的旧貌与新颜融合，过往与现在融合，新的光景不失沉淀。这是Clark对Metropolis的新的解读。  
我以后一定会来这里。Clark下了决心。

“这里是Metropolis大学……”  
Kane开车穿过不少的路，左拐右拐到了Metropolis大学的正门附近暂且停下。“你要是愿意，我们可以进去逛逛。我的本意其实就是想带你来大学看看。”  
“我……”  
“嗯。我在听。”Kane说。  
“我想考去Justice学院。”我想考去你在的学院。Clark吞下后半句。  
Kane思忖一阵，“如果我没猜错，你想考新闻学专业？”  
“是的。我希望自己……能做点什么。”Clark觉得这话听起来有点宽泛，不过他相信Kane能理解，“文字的力量很大的。”  
“我懂。毕竟我是教文学的。”他晃晃头，“有兴趣也可以来旁听。”

他们谈着，就像Clark已经考进了Justice学院。

“那你要去Justice看看吗？时间还够，看看无妨。”Kane顺着话题，漫不经心提出了询问。  
其实Clark在Google上看了许多细节……对学院的了解也积累了不少。不过有人引路，还是Kane先生，无论如何都要去的。  
Clark坐直了身，“当然。麻烦你了，Kane先生。”  
Kane笑着启动了车子。

虽然Google过，但是新学院真的不一般……  
整座学院的建筑风格其实很平实低调，但即使平凡如Clark，依旧能看出哪些装饰珍贵哪些设计完美。草地开阔，树木相生，花朵绽放，给本就优美的环境增添拥有生机的色彩。视野中画面美好又让人忍不住向往。生机勃勃啊毕竟。  
周六的校园人不多，学生们不是在草地上复习晒太阳就是捧着书向图书馆走去。  
氛围真好啊。Clark赞叹。

“这里的氛围不错，大部分人都觉得。”Kane见Clark表情有点飘，开口把他思绪拉回来。“不过你也要知道，这座学院并不好考。”  
也是……但是……“总得……试一试。”Clark低着头，声音却不低。  
Kane看着他，指了指另一处，“咖啡馆？”  
“好。”  
Clark与Kane平行走着。Clark仿佛能感受到左侧的体温。

咖啡馆装潢也同校园一样，看起来也不像平日去的咖啡馆那样有略微嘈杂。木质桌椅，上有雏菊。地板桃木，书架陈旧，咖啡的香气碰撞着天花板。人们的声音很虚。  
“我没有拿咖啡……这里的鸡尾酒不错。我记得你刚过了自己18岁生日？”男侍者端酒上桌，向Kane问好。“度数很低，你放心。”  
“啊……谢谢。我从来没喝过……”  
Clark心思不在酒上，正努力克制，Kane突然开口：“虽然你是Kent家的养子，但其实你不像Martha或者Jonathan任何一人。”  
“……呃？”  
这是……赞扬还是批评？  
Kane见Clark愣了一下，想起自己的话听起来似乎有歧义，“啊，我没有指责或者其他意思……我只是觉得你是一个很特别的个体。”他的手指似乎在抚着什么……吸管？“你是一个好孩子……”  
“Kane先生，我已经18岁了，你可以……直接说。”Clark察觉出有什么不对，心态低顺让Kane继续说。  
Kane放下杯，不紧不慢。他盯着Clark，首先露出一个笑容。笑容里却没有什么含义，“我想你最近可能不大好。”  
Clark没出声。  
Martha大多数时候都安心由着日子过，还是后来Clark长大了，软磨硬泡才肯去医院做个体检。然而今年她的状况不大好，先是膝盖出了问题需要敷药，后是脑部有良性肿瘤。Clark听到的时候心有点慌，在等药的时候翻出本子把年收入与支出算了一遍，然后想着编个谎话告诉Martha用钱不多；他与Lana有过短暂的相处，Clark没能答应她，Lana也不强求，只是默默疏远开，一副轻于好友的状态。她说“我们价值观始终不同，如果可以我希望能嫁给你，但是没有办法”；好友Tommy患病，看起来一天比一天糟糕，每天Tommy都在安慰他，说“一切都很好啊”，但大家都知道并不是这么回事。他无能为力。

所以，是的，状态不大对。这怎么对的起来。

“我对此……恐怕没什么好说的。”Clark突然就自暴自弃起来了。

“我的母亲也叫Martha。”Kane仿佛没看到Clark的情绪变化，“所以每次见到Martha我都会想起自己的母亲。”  
“她……还好吗？”Clark闻言，失神的双眼有什么闪了一下。  
“八岁那年他们去世了。细节就不提了。”Kane酌了一口酒，“我大概能理解那种……无能为力的感觉。”  
“……你……”  
“Martha只是装作不知道而已。她什么都知道。Tom可好？”  
Clark暗自把执拗的情绪往下压了压。“他……日趋衰弱了。”  
Kane语气平和，像平衡的天平，“无论是Martha还是Tom，亦或是一些有关爱情的问题……对Martha看出来了，无论是什么，除了自暴自弃，也会有其他选择。你其实可以多想想。”  
“我想，对你们来讲，这种情绪……很好解决吧。”Clark有些动摇，然而某种执念仍存，他实在放不下。  
Kane突然沉默，他的眼神锐利了起来。Clark没见过他这样，想着大概是一番说教。  
说教就说教了……Clark喝了一口酒，轻手放下杯，准备好被长辈评判。  
他评判如何，我大概都会听吧？Clark想。

但是事情却不是这样。

Kane的语气不带锋芒，也没有循循教诲。他直视着Clark的双眼，眼中的湖似泛波。“你听着。我认识的每个人都经历过类似的事情。生活大部分时刻都是这样。”  
“我只是想说，不管你现在是什么感觉，都没关系。不要低估它对你的影响。你的选择也会有蝴蝶效应，不要低估任何一切带给你的影响。”  
“这种感觉就像，你被夺走了什么，你却无法寻回，空茫山谷只有回音。”  
“所以是的，我认为你应该担心，你甚至应该自暴自弃一轮，毕竟那是一个最简单的选择。你没有做错。即使是成年人也未必可以真正做到找到那一个正确的选择。何况是你？”  
“选择太多，思绪太乱，感受太深。寻找正确的路这从来都不容易。”  
“但你听着，总有人支持你。他们会担心你，他们会为你担惊受怕，他们会永远站在你这一边。你可以感到无能为力，因为那太正常了。可是一旦放弃，什么都不会有。”  
Kane话语一顿，“忘记不了那种感觉，不代表你就应该停下。横冲直撞一身疤痕都没有关系，但你仍可以向前看。”

Clark坐在他的对面，思绪混乱，隐隐却有了缺口。胸口的闷痛停止了。  
Clark没有出声。

后来大家陷入了沉默。中途有几句打趣，Clark记不清了。Kane把他送回家，与Martha打过招呼就起身要走。Clark下意识跟了上去，走到一半停下来。Kane没转头，他也停了下来。  
Clark觉得自己的声音悬在风中，“你也是吗？”  
Kane身影不动，声音湮没在风里。“……会的。”

然后他坐入车中，没有跟Clark说再见。

 

18年的光景有美好也有痛苦，他本希望一切都有一个好的结局——谁不是呢？可能过于强求而心有余力不足，事情便在心里乱了套。而在这种情况下，Kane是一副有担当又坚决的模样，Clark猜想他大概不知道他的话能在Clark心里掀起多少波澜。

Clark希望自己能用一种独立的模样站在他身旁。

事情就是这样开始了。

 

而现在事情又变得复杂了。  
Clark一下课就小跑到教授的身边，也不管尴尬与否了，直截了当：教授，我们还有一些未完事务要解决。  
教授挑眉，“你是指你想睡了我这件事？”  
Clark一下子瞪大了眼，发觉自己反应有点大，咳嗽几声算是略过，“除了这件事，还有其他事……”他站直了身，就像酒会上绅士邀请女士跳舞那般姿态正经神态庄重，“我想请你与我共进晚餐……虽然是在我的公寓了。我有学Martha的手艺，你会喜欢的。”  
少年的眼睛亮晶晶，教授被闪的简直没眼看。  
Kane教授眯眼看他，“如果我不答应呢？”  
Clark告诉自己要忍耐别扑到教授身上，“至少给我一个赔礼谢罪的机会。”  
教授眼睛一转，沉默了几秒，Clark觉得自己背上有什么在爬，“不。我不需要。”

邀请结果：教授拂袖而去。学生又一次欲哭无泪。

又失败了……Clark心里小人伤心地瘫痪了都要。  
只能自己一个人了又……

 

结果那晚十点多，他接到Lois的电话。  
“出事了。”Lois的声音被冻地发抖。  
Clark吓了一跳。面夹手机说着抢起外套就要往外跑。“你在哪里？我来接你！”  
“学校门口。”Lois恍惚。  
Clark冲了出去。


	8. Chapter 8

除去Samuel Lane，Lois这20年过的还算是平安且凑合。

小的时候就是个优等生，从来都只有让人羡慕的份，于是大家也就包容了她偶尔的骄纵。她自己也知道怎么回事，于是把能够骄傲的机会当做是自己争取回来的资本。  
嗯，一个骄傲的优等生。

初中，一向比别人矮的她突然蹿了个子，身材也开始发育，初三的时候就已经独有一番风范了。Lois整天泡图书馆充耳不闻八卦事，却没想到开始有男生关注到她。  
“嗨，我关注你很久了。能交个朋友吗？”Richard，Lois班上的另一个优等生，身姿挺拔眉目英俊，向Lois提出了邀请。  
啊，这样吗，为什么不呢？  
Lois一开始没想太多，后来Richard试探多了才意识到人家想同她交往。  
啊，反正两个人又不会被学习拖后脚，为什么不呢？  
于是他们开始交往。  
但爱情最初的模样尽管美好，价值观不合性格不搭那就没话好说了。争吵有，猜疑也有，Lois实在忍受不了对方的步步紧逼与掌控欲，于是毕业前夕撂了狠话分了手。  
总不能浪费时间吧，她想。  
嗯，一个初恋不算美好的优等生。

高中被强制性送入贵族高中。高二时妹妹Lucy也被父亲硬是丢了进来。Lois本就不满意这个选择，她也不像自家妹妹能忍耐——她知道Lucy是那种“报仇十年未晚”的类型，于是对很多事情都不主动，也懒得让自己变得精致动人。但以她的观察力（怎么当年就没用在Richard身上）和才智，给周围人留下一个没有威胁性形象并不难。  
打破这一切的又是她父亲Samuel Lane。  
“我希望你成为一名军人，而不是在某个小地方自娱自乐玩文字游戏。”他说。  
Lois行动风风火火是有原因的：被父亲命令与指责，更坚定了她念新闻专业的决心。至此以后，她抛弃那一副人畜无害的形象，抱起骄傲的神情，丢掉那副平光镜，头发干脆地披着。发言一针见血接近刻薄，完全不同于以往，一有时间就落脚在报社实习不走。高中除去学生的背景，圈子也不大，总有自己的运转方式。自然而然的，Lois的漂亮形象与聪明口吻让一小撮“圈子老大”很不爽，她们明里暗里针对Lois，却被更加狡猾的Lois借用针头反扎她们一身——想做新闻的，总得有点小伎俩才能在不平等的境况下溜出来不是？于是，一来二去，Lois反而成了受人追捧的那一个。  
当然，受人追捧的人自然不止她一个。校草Jonathan自然也向她投来仰慕的目光。他们短暂地相处，肩膀碰肩膀，额头抵着额头，岁月静好。  
但她真的不感兴趣。她不知道哪里出了问题。  
于是后来面对面，递了一杯卡布奇诺，姿态端正，“我们分手吧。”  
嗯，一个聪慧狡猾、再一次恋爱失败的优等生。

当Samuel得知她要报考Justice学院时他很不满，不满到要把Lois赶出家门。Lois深知这只是一条导火索，从母亲去世到她就读大学，这其中烦乱纷杂大家心知肚明。“他要是硬是要戳破，好，那我陪他闹。”Lois笑吟吟对着自家妹妹说，后者刚拿着学费与一直攒下来的生活费与工资跑去普通高中念书，每天跟着同学嘻嘻哈哈，顺便把手机与号码丢掉，完全不想管自己的爹。  
两个人互相知心的人表情天真无邪。  
于是后来的事情就变成了，两个女孩子面对着自家的父亲，表情一副“你奈我何？”，差点把自己的爹气的要按下核弹发射按钮。  
她们胜利了一回。

Lois要报考Justice学院的理由很简单：Daily Planet的主编Perry White退休，到了Justice学院任教。她曾经在那里实习过，也向往着那里的节奏与生活。后来真的到了Justice学院，她并没有获得太大的惊喜。因为这一切，是她想要的。

她没怎么想过恋爱的事情。

喜欢或者不喜欢，不是什么能控制的东西。爱情从中演变而成，也有出现杂质的时候。  
没有什么是完全纯洁无暇的。Lois始终坚信这一点。  
喃语自骗。

美好有限，美好纯净，爱情即有限又纯净。  
她觉得自己钻了牛角尖。她不知道她死磕这个想法多久。

直到今晚。

Jenny Olsen和Cat Grant喜欢搞Girls’ Night，这一回她们选择了学校附近的酒吧，准备就着暗蓝背景与璀璨灯光大跳一场。Lois觉得好笑，两个手脚都不协调的家伙居然喊着要跳舞，不过也由着她们去。好朋友嘛，她也不讨厌跳舞。

认识Jenny挺顺理成章，读的都是一个专业，平日喜欢折腾照相机，有不少获奖作品。而Cat就一言难尽了……总之被误会是Clark的女友，而Cat跑来说公平竞争。Lois解释了几番，Cat才姑且收下解释。结果第二天Cat跑来道歉，几句伶俐话勾起女孩们的笑颜，于是她们也成了好朋友。

Lois想想自己的过往，有两个好朋友真是不容易，先好好过吧。

结果，Cat与Jenny被人围住了。  
“两位美女，过来跟我们玩玩？”为首的金链大汉连脸上的油都泛着猥琐的光。他伸手就要挽住Jenny的腰，Cat一巴掌拍开，“你走开！再不走开我就叫警察了！”  
那几个人没有退后的意思，表情还洋洋自得。  
刚端着饮料回来的Lois看见此景就要冲上去，结果身后伸出一只手把她按住了。Lois还没反应过来，就看见一名高挑的女子踩着高跟鞋快步冲了上去给带头的金链大汉左手一记左勾拳右手一个上勾拳再加一脚踹下身，那个汉子表情狰狞地倒下了。  
“滚。”她听到那女子轻蔑地说出一词。  
气场两米八好吗……

之后自然是有人过来处理了，几个大汉被丢出门外，经理也道了歉。灯光太暗，那个女子转头就不见了，女孩子们也没能道谢。这样一弄，她们肯定是没了心思。脱下高跟鞋，用手礼貌地隔开人群，出门伸手就叫了计程车。Jenny和Cat与她住的地方相反路程，于是她叮嘱了她们两句，有些担心地把她们送上了车，目送她们消失在路口。  
那个女生……有点眼熟。

有点冷啊……

 

“一个人？”一个声音在她后面升起。  
这不是那个声音……  
Lois转头，却被那个声音的主人定住了。

Diana不像一般的大家闺秀：她有教养有素质，待人处事举手投足间是一阵优雅与自得。但一旦同同龄人一起，姿态不拘谨，大方又友善。虽说男性追求者不少，女孩子却都喜欢她。可能是因为她懂得如何同人相处吧，她曾困惑地想着，不知为何有点羡慕。  
而现在她正面对着她……应该说，她现在正对着Diana Prince。后者笑意灿然，红色的双唇与蓝色的衣裙相得益彰，她的眼睛里似有星光。

“我……我往学校那边走……”Lois突然意识到自己说不出话，勉强想了一句也不是真心话。她有点别扭，才想起自己还没有道谢。“哦对了，刚才谢谢你帮了我们……”  
Diana依然笑着看她，没有点出她的局促。“不必。那种货色，还不够我热身。”  
哇这也太厉害了……  
Lois在自己心里的小本子上暗暗给Diana再敲上两个印章：能打，善解人意。

“要不我送你到学校吧。”Diana见Lois没有忌惮的意思，主动提出要送她回去。“我到时会有人接。要是让他们知道我在酒吧混，我也说不清。不如一起走回学校？也有个照应。”  
Lois鬼使神差点了头。

Diana没有架子，Lois也没了气势。两人踩着灯前前后后，“我没想到理科学院也有那么多人来旁听。”  
Diana见Lois提着裙子，走着走着跳一下，觉得好玩，她也跟着跳，“我们课程错开……不过对的，很多。我有时不想听Luthor自吹自擂的时候就会跑来看看Kane。”  
“Kane有什么好看的？”  
Diana神秘一笑，“相信我，他真的很好看。”  
Lois好奇，隐约有未能察觉的失落。说不定人家就喜欢这样的呢？“你的眼光……不敢恭维啊Diana。”  
“不，我相信我的眼光很好。”  
她突然停住了脚步。  
Lois有些疑惑地转过头，却看见路灯下的Diana仿佛被抚上一层柔光，她的双眼熠熠生辉。  
Lois瞪大了眼。  
而Diana盯着Lois，嘴角勾起。  
“我的眼光，非常不错。”

Lois Lane不能说阅人无数，但基本的涉猎与理解依旧有。境况什么的书本电影也有说过，但无论现实或者想象，她都没想过这一幕。

“我相信你的眼光确实不错……”Lois本想装作什么都没听懂，但小表情早就出卖了她，“Clark也不错……”  
“Clark自然不错，但他于我而言还是太笨拙了。”Diana笑着露出了大白牙，笑容光芒四射，Lois感觉自己似乎有什么动摇了。“你的心思不在他那儿？”  
“不在。”Lois的答案很干脆，干脆地她都有点怀疑自己。

冷风吹来，身着单薄的Lois被冷的抖了一下。刚想说声抱歉，Diana的手臂便挽住她的腰，把她拉近了自己的怀抱。这种亲密突如其来却显得这般顺其自然，Lois找不到拒绝的理由。

路却很短。

“我本不该把你一人丢在这里。但是要是一直看着你等待，我不能确定自己会做出什么事。”Diana抿嘴笑，凑近她的耳边，“门口有保安，你可以在门卫室里待着，他们不会介意的。”

Lois定了定神，装作什么都没有发生过。她小心挣脱开Diana的怀抱，再次点头致谢，“总之谢谢你……回去多小心。”

Diana微微低首，嘴角微钩，表示理解，没有告别的话语。

过了许久，Lois才意识到自己在冷风中微微发抖。路过行人向她投来几眼便匆匆离去，好似她只是一个插曲。

她恍惚了很久，却突然在想今晚相遇的女孩回到家是否在想她。

然后她拨通了好友的电话，继续恍恍然站在门侧。

Clark一路小跑，远远望见了Lois，却见她面无表情，抱着手臂瑟瑟发抖，对周遭的事物看起来没有感知。  
“Lois你该不是被……被……被谁……被哪个色狼……”Clark见此景，被她吓得不轻，说话都不敢说完。Lois听见Clark的声音才稍微醒神，她恢复冷静理智的心态，接过Clark手里的外套穿好，把头发一扎，“去Lucy家。”  
Clark搞不懂这葫芦里卖的什么药，“为什么？”  
Lois背对他，回答简单直接：“不想回宿舍。我有事讨论。”  
Clark跟在她后面，想起今天发生的事，怏怏回话，“我也是……”

各自人抱着各自心思，各自都尝到了挫败。


	9. Chapter 9

差不多半小时，他们到达Lucy所在的公寓。

Lucy在睡梦中被姐姐吵醒，脸色本来不大好看，但见Lois神不守舍，身后的Clark也好不到哪里去，叹了口气，赶紧让他们进来。  
“姐，你先去洗个澡吧。”Lucy接过外套挂好，硬是又找出两双拖鞋，“我看你都着凉了。赶紧洗个热水澡缓缓。”  
Lois踢踏着鞋子，走到Lucy的房间抱出一套睡衣，表情冷静地走进沐浴间。

Lucy等隔间水声响起，抱着手回到大厅。她点头示意Clark坐好，然后从冰箱里拿出牛奶准备煮热。“等Lo出来，我们再谈她。”  
“呃……这都十一二点了，打扰了不好意思。”Clark有些手足无措。  
“怎么，没进过女生公寓？”Lucy挑眉看他，揶揄的神态与Lois颇为相似，“你不用拘束，姐肯带你来说明她相信你。”  
“啊……那就好。你们不介意就好。”Clark听这话，仰头松了口气。  
“不过……”Lucy话锋一转，“这回可能出大事了。”  
“为什么这样讲……”Clark想了想Lois的反应，隐约有感觉，只是当着Lois的面没敢开口。  
“说真的，她最崩溃的时候都只是找我来商量。仅此而已。但她现在又带了你，那就不仅仅是相信你那么简单了。”牛奶煮开了，Lucy小心地把壶提出来，然后又拿出两个马克杯和一个碗，“抱歉，独居惯了，从来只有姐姐拜访。我出来浪比较多，没带过朋友回来。碗先凑合用吧。”  
“没关系……谢谢。”Lucy把碗递给他，手里的温度让他定了定神。“我希望她别有什么事……我从来没见她这样。”  
Lucy站起身，“我也是。魂不守舍，我以为我见鬼了，Lois竟然会这样。”她摆摆手，“我下去买些零食，今晚得好好过。你帮我看着。”  
Clark点头。

Lucy看起来有些疲惫，但是说话做事依旧不含糊，不愧是Lane姐妹，表情行为都那么像。Clark觉得身边有这样的朋友真的挺棒：直接不做作，善良又诚恳，在这之前也遇到了Bruce Kane，那也很棒……  
可是教授现在像是铁了心不想同他交流。

“先是在我面前调情，后是接吻，这听来也有有够狗血，但也足以展开一番讨论了吧？”Clark自言自语，满腔不忿。  
是Clark的错也认了，就不能顺着台阶下给一个机会让双方都讨论讨论吗？又不是亲了就跑……总得给一个回答吧……

等等，教授该不是想逃……  
呸呸呸，Clark在心里嫌弃自己。

 

“Clark，Lucy呢？”Lois表情有点迷糊地从氤氲水汽里走出，衣服丢在篮子里，“下去了？”  
“嗯，她说下……啊，回来了。”  
Lucy推开门进了屋，对着Lois微微颔首，“我下去买了些垃圾食品，披萨和全家桶。”  
Clark觉得Lois的声音听起来略微颓废，“正好，我饿的难受。”  
Clark缩了缩脖子。

于是，现在就变成三个人手捧牛奶，口里塞着东西，各自一副“我不知道发生了什么”的表情坐在地板上。  
胃里填满东西让人心安，Clark明显放松了下来。Lucy在他们两个之间眼神跳来跳去，一副“有话直说”的表情。  
“有人追我。”Lois首先打破了僵局。  
“……谁啊那么大胆。”Lucy翻了个白眼，“我以为是出了什么事了，只是有人追，难不成是什么黑帮老大？”  
Lois瞪了Lucy一眼，“她。”  
Lucy幸灾乐祸的表情僵在脸上，“……细节。”  
“Diana Prince。”  
Clark差点呛到。  
Lois扫了一眼Clark，后者正咳嗽得起劲，“‘那个’Diana Prince。”  
我也知道是她啊……Clark试着平复下来。  
Lucy的表情突然变得诡异，“我需要更多细节。”  
Lois吞了口牛奶，神态决绝，“好。”

“……总之，事情就是这样。”在塞下第三片披萨后，Lois把话结了尾。剩下两人面面相觑。  
“就这样？”Lucy首先发话，表情居然有些可惜，“电影里不都是留个吻什么的吗？就这样？”  
Lois推了Lucy脸一把，“那你还想怎么样？你姐被一个同性告白了啊……”  
Lucy表情更可惜了，“所以？”  
Lois一时间竟不知道怎么答话。“所以……所以还能怎么样。就这样啊。”  
Lucy切了一句，把Lois手里的披萨抢过来塞到自己嘴里。“用得着那么大惊小怪吗？”  
“这……我又……”Lois伸手又把那块可怜的披萨夺了回来，开口质问，“那我该怎么办？”  
Lucy用一种接近鄙夷的眼神盯着Lois，“喜欢就上啊。”  
Lois被噎住了。

Clark友好地拍拍她的背，心里感觉突然好了许多：太好了，不止我一个。

Lucy看起来像是没说什么不得了的话一般无所谓。她伸脚轻踹Clark，“到你了。”表情假装关怀，Clark知道那其实是看热闹不嫌事多。Lois反应过来转头看他，“我差点把你忘了……你要说什么？”  
“我跟人告白了……”Clark扶额，不知道该露出什么表情。  
“该不是也是个同性吧？”Lucy尖锐指出，连侧瞥都带着嘲笑。  
“……对。”  
现在轮到Lois友好地拍拍肩了。“我们会支持你的。”  
Clark虚弱地点点头，“我也会支持你的，我觉得你跟Di挺配的……”  
Lois推了一把Clark，“别给我下定义……这事我还得缓缓。太刺激了毕竟。”  
Clark由着她，“好好好，无论如何我都支持你。”

看着两人推来推去，Lucy翻了个白眼。她拿起Lois的马克杯与她自己的杯子对撞，一声脆响把他们的注意力又拉了回来，“重点错重点错！”她嘴角下拉，“所以那个人是谁？”  
姐妹俩一个好奇一个担心，Clark突然就觉得没什么大不了了，“Kane。”  
Lois手里的披萨掉到了地上。  
Lucy这下更开心了，欢乐地鼓起了掌。“我的天哪居然是大名鼎鼎的Bruce Kane教授！你也是很厉害啊！眼光不错啊原来还真的有人愿意爱他的内在诶！”  
Clark沉默，眼神里带着不明就以的光，Lucy假装忽略。

 

Lois终于明白Clark和Kane之间那种诡异感是怎么回事了。  
她以为Clark不交女朋友是忙于学习，她真是太天真了。明明Clark一有时间就会去跟Kane教授交流探讨，连自己本专业的老师都没那么上心过。她下意识忽略了Clark每次见到Kane的小心翼翼与隐隐可见的欢欣鼓舞，全然当做是一种尊敬与崇敬。而Kane的反应也不像是对待一位有所憧憬的学生，而是一种……更上一层的表现。  
为什么她以前没有意识到？  
明明是他的好朋友啊……这点为什么意识不到？

“我真的没想到。”她只能这样说。

“我完了。”Clark也只能这样回答一句。

 

凌晨一两点的窗外平静到甚至有些单调。Clark却依旧表情复杂。  
Lois斟酌着词句，试探道，“教授是什么反应？”  
“他似乎无所谓，但是拒绝跟我谈谈那件事。”  
“哪件事？”Lois默默在心里记着。  
“我有一晚喝醉了，把教授压在床上亲了，还对他动手动脚。”Clark很苦恼，但是总得听听别人的意见。有些窘迫，但还是对朋友坦诚，“第二天早上，他看起来甚至很轻松。他还安慰我，‘这也不是第一次了’……天哪我连吃醋的资格都没有啊……想想就觉得苦。”

Lane姐妹异常沉默。她们的表情风云变幻。

“我没想到你是这样的人。”Lois首先冷静下来。她喝了口半温的牛奶。  
“我也是。”Lucy歪头，把最后一块披萨解决了。

 

最后他们尝试着提出想法。Lucy真的巴不得把事情闹大，例如“回去喝醉再表真心”或者“把他堵在某一处认真告白”。“反正他都说‘不是第一次’，那自然有对策。他肯定能把你压制住，所以再夸张的方法你都不用担心。总能逼他跟你讲的。”  
Clark太阳穴突突跳，“我不能……我已经做了一件不尊重他的事了。我没法再做什么……更……听起来更不靠谱的事情。”  
“那你总得谈谈吧？现在可是他吊着你啊。”  
“那也不能乱来啊。”  
Lucy眼珠子一转，“你要不要先从他朋友下手？”  
本来有点昏沉的Clark突然来了精神，“谁？”  
“Lex Luthor。”Lois安静地盯着他，吐出一词。

怎么尽给我找事……  
Clark已经能感受到青黑爬上他的眼眶。

“这方案可行。”Lucy沉思。  
“我也觉得。”Lois摊手。

盯着这两个女孩，Clark举手投降，“我跟他不熟啊……”  
“但是Lois跟Diana熟啊。”Lucy调侃，欣慰地看见Lois身形一僵。

为什么Lane家的姑娘一个比一个难对付……  
Clark尴尬地想着，用眼神默默安慰着Lane家的大女儿。

Lois突然点头，像是给自己一个鼓励，“Clark，你直接去找找Luthor吧，反正他跟Kane是好朋友，他应该不会介意。我就……我拜托Prince看着你就好。多一个朋友你也不会心慌吧？”  
“我该讲什么，说我对教授有歹心？”Clark看起来简直心灰意冷，“这方案不好啊……你也会很尴尬啊。”  
“不会的。你只要跟他讲，‘发生了一些事情，教授不肯跟我交流。我想拜托教授你，你看能不能说服他跟我好好谈谈？’。”  
“这很奇怪啊不是吗……”Clark抱头，五官扭成一块。“如果Luthor答应那很好，不答应，然后他跟Kane教授讲，那岂不是……”  
“你总得试试吧。不然你接下来的时间就只能看着Kane的面无表情痛苦地过日子了。”

结论敲定。三个人大眼瞪小眼。谁先讲话都有点不合时宜。  
最后Lois只能说出一句：“我死定了。”  
“我也没差。”Clark表情僵硬。

“祝你们好运。”Lucy安静地收拾披萨盒，她调笑地扫过另外两个低落的人。  
“你也会的。”Lois的回答没了一点气势。

Clark越来越头痛。


End file.
